Whispers of a shadow
by Linuial
Summary: "And whispers of a shadow in the east" Thranduil wants the darkness in the south of his kingdom banished. Happens at the same time as the fellowship, so sorry no L/A slash... Own characters. Give it a go, you know you want to ^-^


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Yadda yadda yadda. Who reads these things anyway? This is Tolkien's world, and I'm not sure he'd appreciate me playing around with it ¬_¬. The characters *are* mine, mostly, so nya. : P Anyway... better get on with the story....  
  
The woman walked into the clearing. She paused for a moment to take in her surroundings. She was standing in front of a large palace that was ornately carved with elven designs of all manners. Thranduil resided here, or so she had been told, and she had come to seek an audience with the king.  
  
She was roughly dressed, and wore the raiment of one of the hunters from the west. On her back a travel-stained tunic and hard riding boots adorned her feet. It was miles that she had travelled to heed the king's request for aid. Her only visible weapon was the broadsword at her side, but this was the kind of character who always carried extra protection in the form of hidden daggers and the like. For indeed she was from the west, a mercenary who had heard Thranduil's offer of money to any who could rid him of the peril in the south.  
  
Cautiously she approached the ornate gates and rapped sharply on the door. Almost before the knock sounded a voice came from within.  
  
"Who seeks the king's favour? Answer if you be a friend." The voice was little more than a whisper, but sounded as clear in the woman's ear as if it had been spoken beside her.  
  
"I am Linitha, daughter of Dentha, and I wish an audience with the great king Thranduil," she replied formally, ever cautious of elves and their ways. "I have heard that he is offering a boon to any who can rid him of the evil in the south. I have come to request safe passage and freedom to hunt the orc scum in the dark parts of his kingdom."  
  
"Enter friend. The king will call you shortly."  
  
The gates opened and Linitha took a small step into the past. For what she saw before her was the elven kingdom of Amon Thranduil, the resting place of the elves of Mirkwood and one of the earliest settling of elves in the east. She stood in a large courtyard that was overhung with boughs of trees that had been grown in such a way that they intertwined and formed an intricate ceiling of sorts. Linitha walked across the courtyard and to the elf who had given her entry.  
  
"He will see you in a few short moments. Should you wish to rest there is a bench in the far corner. You will be called when his highness is ready," the elf explained.  
  
Linitha took a seat and prepared what she would say to the king. She was used to dealing with elves, but this was the infamous King Thranduil. Many tales had she heard of this elf's temperamental manner and his stubbornness. She would have to watch her tongue and swallow her pride if she was to be given this charge. Lost in thought she sat for a while regarding the simple beauty of the elven palace. So lost in thought she was, that she did not heed the approach of a serving girl.  
  
"The King shall see you now," the elf said. Linitha was startled, but determined not to show it, she composed herself and followed the girl to the throne room.  
  
The room was enormous, as you would expect from the throne room of an elven king. It was built with the mind of intimidation, to make the king appear even more imposing, and indeed it achieved this end. Thranduil's throne was raised on a dais at the end of a long carpet, which any traveller would have to traverse before he came to the dais. He proved a daunting figure; a king of legends, and Linitha was more than a little apprehensive.  
  
"Linitha, daughter of Dentha, sire," the herald announced.  
  
"Why do you seek an audience with me?" even the king's voice was intimidating.  
  
"I have heard that you offer a boon to any who will end the darkness in the south. I have come to ask permission to roam your lands free of obstruction and to hunt the orc scum." At this Thranduil's face lit up with a warm smile.  
  
"Ahh! So you have come to offer your services. I will gladly accept, but know this: These are no ordinary orcs, they are commanded by one called Rhyank. He is more intelligent than his looks. Don't be deceived," his face darkened "I have lost many brave warriors to his maliciousness. Indeed if anyone could succeed in destroying him, I would grant any boon possible."  
  
"I will take this on. I am well trained in the skills of tracking and combat. You can be sure that I will banish this threat from your fair kingdom"  
  
"I would say one word of warning to you. Do not be too sure of your skills. We an never see all ends, there may still be unknown factors that none see. Be wary, and do not let failure hinder you."  
  
"I will not fail. I take my leave of you, highness and I will not return until I can claim that which I wish."  
  
"You have leave to go. May the Valar protect you on your paths underneath the sky."  
  
Linitha bowed deeply and left the hall. Outside she was met by the serving- girl who had directed her in.  
  
"The king has asked that you be rested and then you may take what you need for the quest."  
  
"Thank you, but I would rather be gone by nightfall, I travel better under the cover of night. I will need supplies though."  
  
"You may take what you need from the store room. Follow me please." She started to cross the courtyard. "What is your name?"  
  
Linitha was startled by the question, normally elves were not very inquisitive. "I am Linitha, daughter of Dentha."  
  
They walked for a while in uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Why do you come to Mirkwood? We do not usually receive human visitors… Not that you are not welcome," she blushed a little as she realised her blunder, highlighting her pale complexion and dark hair. Linitha smiled at the elf's indiscretion. Although she knew that the elf outmatched her far in years, she could see a little of her younger self in her curious manner.  
  
"I come to ask for the king's permission to hunt orc in the south. I have heard that he will give favour to any who will rid him of this terror." The girl looked shocked.  
  
"Then you seek only money."  
  
"What else would I pursue?"  
  
"Adventure." she answered simply "Above all else I desire adventure! It is what drives us. I hunger for it, but instead I must lie in wait at the castle, longing for news of far off battles!" Then as suddenly as if a voice inside her had berated her she looked contrite. "But it is not my place to say where I should go. I am happy to serve my lord. We must be content with that which we are given, or else we will waste away wanting for something that may never come." As she said this, the light of her years shone through her eyes and Linitha could the wisdom, and masked yearning behind them. They came to a large building, covered in ivy. The elf opened the door slowly. "We have arrived. You make take whatever you wish, save the king's own stock which is carefully marked." At this the girl quietly left, slipping soundlessly back through the door they had come through.  
  
Linitha took enough supplies to last her well, and made for the door. As she turned to leave she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Looking closer she started to chuckle.  
  
"Well, well. Even the king of the wood elves has a partiality to the halfling's weed. I suppose that wizard Gandalf introduced him to it, when he came here last…" Still chuckling to herself she left the storeroom.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, so maybe it wasn't that good, but possibly if I get reviews I will continue it… this might end up being a long one from what I've got planned, so tell me whether you liked it or thought it sucked or you might end up with another crap fic clogging up fanfiction.net… ^_^;;; 


End file.
